


Soft as Well as Strong

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Chloe and Senel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as Well as Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight_M3lody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v294/lynndyre/?action=view&current=ChloeandSenel.jpg)


End file.
